This disclosure relates to adhesively bonded joints. Assembled components, such as aircraft components, may utilize an adhesive material to hold two or more sub-components together. Typically, at least one of the sub-components is metallic. A primer layer may be applied to at least one of the sub-components to help form a strong bond. The primer layer may contain hexavalent chromium to protect the metallic sub-component from corrosion and provide a strong bond.